hanna_and_meredith_junior_guardiansfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Quill
Peter Quill, also known as Star-Lord is the main protagonist of Guardians of the Galaxy and a main protagonist in Hanna and Meredith: (Junior) Guardians of the Galaxy. A father to Half-Xandarian, Half-Celestial/Human Meredith Quill, he began a ravenger after being trained by his adoptive father, Yondu Udonta. Meeting his biological father for the first time, Quill begins to see his father in a new light. However, Ego using his powers to activate all the plants in the earth and other planets, Quill comes to realize that Yondu was his real father just before he died. History 'Before Guardians of the Galaxy' Early Life Peter Quill was born July 21, 1980 to Meredith Quill and Ego the Living Planet. (Guardians of the Galaxy, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2) Given an Awesome Mix Vol. 1 tape by his mom, Meredith, the two of them lay down in a field listening to their favorite music. (Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2) At eight years old, his mother was diagnosed with terminal cancer. The night she dies Peter is listening to his Awesome Mix Vol. 1 tape that Meredith had made for her son. However, his grandfather comes in and says that his mother wants to see her. Entering the room full of his grandmother, uncle and several other relatives, he goes to his mother, who notices that he has been fighting with the other boys. Young Peter says that they had squished a frog that didn't do anything. Meredith smiles, and notes that Peter is so much like his father, who was "an angel" and made of "pure light". Peter's grandfather insists that Meredith has a present for Peter. The dying Meredith tells him to open it up when she is gone, and says that his grandfather is going to take good care of him until Ego comes back to pick him up. As she dies, she begs Peter to grab her hand. Peter, not wanting to look at his mother in the eye, refuses to grab her hand as Mr. Quill urges him to take it. Peter is too late as he watches his mother die in front of him. Upset and alone over his mom's death, Peter runs out of the hospital and runs out in defeat, before being abducted by aliens. (Guardians of the Galaxy) Meeting Lydia and his Daughter 19 year old Peter Quill meets a young Xandarian woman, Lydia who attempted to steal from him. He and her begin to fall in love. Years later, at eighteen and twenty four, Peter and Lydia dance to "Come and Get Your Love". Lydia gestures to her stomach, revealing she is pregnant. Many months later, Lydia's health begins to decline just as she goes into labor while on Yondu's ship. Peter later is summoned to his girlfriend's bedside as she gives birth to a baby girl. Delivered by reluctant Kraglin and Yondu, Lydia sees her daughter for a brief second and has everyone in the room swear to look after Meredith. Peter comes to his girlfriend's side, who says that Peter's all their child has left before dying in his arms. The wailing baby being held by Yondu is handed to Peter, who lovingly looks into her eyes, and names her "Meredith Lydia Quill". ("Prologue II") After Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Peter marries Gamora and becomes Hanna's step-father, whom she calls "Dad". Gallery Peter Quil.jpg PeterQuill.png PeterQuillKyln.png guardians-of-the-galaxy-poster-star-lord.jpg